My Regular
by Shanatic
Summary: Bunny is an Incubus, a creature that feeds on the sexual energy of humans. He becomes fond of Jack Frost, who gives off more energy than any human Bunny has ever met. But what happens when someone else wants Jack? Help me come up with a better title please. R
1. Chapter 1

I found out about Incubi and Succubi last month and since then this idea would not stop hounding me. Warning for inaccurate portrayal of mythological creatures, lots of smut (JackRabbit and non con Blackice). And flashing images. Also, if you're someone who likes to listen to music while reading, may I suggest 'Fluorescent Adolescent' by the Arctic Monkeys. Not only is that an awesome song, but some parts fit perfectly with what you're about to read.

-ROTG-ROTG-

In the small sleepy town of Burgess, bright green eyes blown wide with lust watched on as the lithe form of his donor writhed in pleasure while he slept on. Jack was dreaming, dream Jack was lay on his back in a field looking down into eyes that rivaled the green of the grass he lay on. The owner of said eyes currently had his length in his mouth, sucking earnestly. The mysterious man had long blue-ish, velvety ears and he looked sinfully good with a cock in his mouth. Jack had alway wondered why the man of, no, in his dreams had rabbit ears, and why he loved them. He dreams of this man once or maybe twice a week and more often then not he has his tall proud ears.

In the real world Aster Bunnymund was sat on the end of his donors' bed trying not to touch him, a harder task than you may think when Jack lovingly moans 'mmh Bunny faster'. You see, if an Incubus or Succubus touches their donor when feeding from them, then they will keep feeding upon their donors' sexual energy until they are drained, ultimately killing them. And Bunny could never do that to Jack, Jack was his favourite. Jack was HIS.

Aster remembered the first time he fed off Jacks' energy, he was tired and ill but his master needed feeding by one member of his clan each day. So he jumped in the first occupied bedroom with an open window. Then he saw Jack, the boy was gorgeous, white hair and unblemished milky skin, later inspection of the photos on his bedside cabinet would reveal that he also had electric blue eyes. The amount of energy he got from Jack was outstanding, Aster felt like he could give every one in a mile radius wet dreams and still have enough power to give his master. After that he sketched a little bunny under Jacks' window ledge, marking Jack as his regular. That was three years ago.

When Jack came Asters' work there was done, he stood and smoothed down his fur. He appeared in the dreams of his donors as a human, just so he didn't scare them or freak them out. Aster was a Pooka, the last of his kind. He came to earth dying of the disease that killed race, Manny found and saved him and in turn Bunny offered his services.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts he opened a tunnel, and sparing one last look at his regular, jumped inside and went to meet the others. The others included:

Tooth- Who was once the Tooth Fairy until she scared a child from a very troubled home with very abusive parents, the child hit her in the head with a cricket bat. Tooth was later found by Manny wandering the streets of Burgess muttering 'who am I? Who am I?' To passers by crying in distress as they continued to walk through her. Tooth took Mannys' Job offer gratefully, later regaining her memory but still staying with Manny, her baby teeth continued to collect the teeth. To her donors she appears as a long lost lover and they wake up with happy memories of their time together.

Sandy and Pitch- Sandy and Pitch were hired at the same time, they were both just doing their job but being polar opposites in the same town was bound to cause problems. They got in each others way, argued and fought. The fight was viscous, they both lay in the snow, bleeding out and on the brink of death as Manny approach. With a promise to never fight again they took the job he offered. Sandy always left his donor with sweet dreams and well rested while Pitch gave his donor horrible nightmares and loved to mess with them by appearing as a male to a homophobic guy or as a child or a demon to a vicar. They both disagreed with the others methods, but they never fought. They promised.

North- This guy is the one and only Saint Nick. He was doing his rounds one christmas when the straps connecting the reindeer to the sleigh snapped, North and the sleigh fell from the sky over Burgess. The sleigh fell on top of him and he broke his neck. Manny helped him out of the wreck and extended the same offer North said yes, but only if he could have December off for christmas and Manny let him. North did whatever he wanted to his donors in their dreams but he always left them little trinkets like tree ornaments or treats like their favourite sweets from childhood.

And Manny- Nobody knows anything about him except he's a very powerful wizard and that he needs to feed on the sexual energy of humans to survive. There are other clans of Incubi and Succubi, even lone ones who wander and find the clan master to ask permission to feed on their turf. And each clan has their own rules, Manny doesn't have many but there is one you can't break...

DO NOT KILL THE DONORS

Aster made his way into their 'Headquarters' or abandoned office building depending on what mood you're in. "Whoa Bunny how many donors did you visit tonight? I can smell their energy on you!" Tooth scrunched her nose.

Bunny laughed, "Just one sheila, keep your feathers on."

"Bunny? Laughing? What's the occasion?" A snarky British accent floated into the room along with a tornado of black sand that merged together to make pitch.

"Yer mums' debut on the cover of Playboy!" Bunny shot back.

"Aster!" Tooth gasped. North, as unhelpful as ever, just laughed and Sandy made an A+ above his head and put his thumbs up.

"Right, ladies break it up! Who's fed tonight?" Manny asked entering the room, he was a good looking man with a personality that demanded the attention of the room. Aster, North and Pitch raised their hands. Their master walked over and sniffed them, "Jack?" Manny asked him with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I was tired and I knew he could deliver." Lies.

"All of that energy is from Jack?" Pitch asked, Aster nodded. Pitch was interested in this boy, very interested indeed.

-ROTG-ROTG-

A/N: First part done! Second and final part soon, if anyone wants it! Please let me know if my writing is getting better. :) x

Shanatic out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, animals and other life forms that are reading this stuff. I just want to say thanks for following this and for the good reception this story received. Oh and I'm a dirty, dirty liar. This is gonna be longer than two chapters.

To Kayla:

Well here is the more you were looking forward to, hope it was worth the wait! And is Jack a normal human? Is he not? I know, but you don't. *insert evil laugh here* Wait and see. All will be explained soon my precious reader :).

To That-Cheeky-Bat:

Hehehe... Cold penises. Every damn time I read that I laugh. Moving on, I love yo- I mean thanks for the review... More detail shall be added and I look forward to the next chapter of WAITING ON A DREAM, I repeat, WAITING ON A DREAM. That all my readers should go check out if they haven't, one more time, WAITING ON A DREAM. I don't do subtlety.

And thanks to Kat nee-san, I, PlatinumOwl (Awesome pen name mate!), NerdyLittleCray, AyameKitsune, Guest (Who due to the lack of a name, shall now be referred to Kelvin), Farore's Howl and last but not least, Lady Minuialwen.

Without further ado, here's chapter two!

-ROTG-ROTG-

When Jack left for work, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Infact, he woke up feeling uneasy, and not just because of the shame in his boxers from the previous nights dream. It was almost like he was being followed by someone who didn't want to be seen. He sighed at his own strange thoughts 'Nothing strange ever happens in Burgess, Jack, you're loosing your mind' he told himself. He patted all of his pockets searching for his nametag, only to find it replaced with a small bar of chocolate. This had been occurring for quite some time, he'd look for something in his room, discover it's missing and find the most delicious chocolate he'd ever eaten in it's place which didn't usually bother him.

But one time his pendant went missing. He was distraught. It was the only thing his father had left him, it was a silver snowflake with blue gems decorating it, he cried himself to sleep that night. He woke to find it resting on a large bar of chocolate on his bedside cabinet with a note that read:

I'm so sorry Jack, I had no idea it meant so much to you, but it just summed you up so well. I left you a large bar of Hazelnut cream, I know it's your favourite. I know this may seem creepy but I swear I mean you no harm. I hope you can forgive me Jack, I've grown very fond of you mate.  
Take care of yourself.

Love, E.A.B

Since that note he never felt alone, he felt safe in fact, knowing that this mysterious person was looking after him, but now on his way to work, he felt like he was being observed. It was deeply unsettling. But he had a job to do so he sucked it up, and went about his day.

Pitch followed the boy all day. As it turns out, Jack was 19, worked at a winter sports shop and after work went to the local ice rink to teach children how to skate. There was nothing noteworthy about Jack except his abnormal good looks and crazy flexibility. So Pitch was having a hard time figuring out how Aster could extract the amount of energy he could from Jack. Jack was a puzzle, and Pitch was going to solve it even if it was the last thing he did.

He was drawn to the boy in a way he couldn't explain. Every move Jack made captivated him, he could see why Aster chose this one. It was night when Jack got to his apartment, he had eaten while he was out so he brushed his perfect teeth, showered and went to bed. And if Pitch jerked off to the image of Jack naked and wet in the shower, no one saw him so no harm done.

Pitch left when Jack fell asleep, but not before sprinkling a generous amount of nightmare sand on Jacks sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams, Jack!" he chuckled slipping into the shadow as Jacks' peaceful expression contorted into fear. "Fear looks good on you..."

Aster hummed happily as he added his latest item to his collection, a collection of little bits and peices he took from Jacks room, pens, doodles, a photo of Jack with his friends (and if Jacks' now 19 year old friends got extra sweets at easter, well it wasn't his fault he dropped his baskets in their rooms!), and even his pillow case. He often thought he was obsessed with his regular, 'but hey that's why they were regulars' that's the lie he told himself. He was in love with Jack, it took a stolen pair of boxers and a intervention from Tooth before he admitted it.

It hurt loving someone you can't touch for fear of killing them, but at least he could watch over and protect him. And Jack hadn't shown the police the note he wrote or been to any therapy sessions so they're good signs, right?

Speaking of signs, a beeping from the globe in his Warren drew his attention away from his shrine only to have it refocused on Jack for a different reason...

Worry.

Aster was worried because that was the Jack alarm, it only beeped when another Incubus or Succubus got to close to Jacks room for comfort. So needless to say Aster was there in a flash. He jumped through the open window and saw Jack screaming and crying in his sleep. It was very distressing to see Jack's usually fun, kind and happy face twisted in fear. It got worse when Jack screamed "NO! BUNNY PLEASE STOP."

Bunny wanted to reach out, to touch him, nuzzle him and stroke his hair as he told him it's fine because he's here and not what ever dark creature that's in that nightmare. But he didn't. He couldn't. So he looked around the room and found a catchers mitt on top of a wardrobe and stuck it on a hockey stick he saw in a corner.

"Shh, Jack mate, you're safe. I'm here..." he whispered as he stroked Jack with his Glove-on-a-Stick (patent pending) until his breathing became less erratic. That's when he noticed the black sand on his regulars' pillow. A low, dangerous growl left his throat as he went to check his mark under Jacks' window ledge. The bunny he drew to mark this donor as his, now had a shadow.

"Pitch!" He spat, " Don't worry Jack, I'll protect you mate."

-ROTG-ROTG-

Let me know what you think!:) thanks for reading guys x


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Minuialwen: Pitch did that because he EEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIL! And thanks, I do try to make sure my writing doesn't seem rushed.

Farore's Howl: Pitch is terrified, he's sat next to me on the sofa cowering behind a cushion. And Bunny is just laughing. :D

K: I haven't seen the Little Mermaid lol, hope you enjoy my story though!

Kayla: Yeah, Pitch is a right plonker aint he? Thanks for your interest in my story, and good questions my friend. Good questions that shall soon have answers!

The Lonely Goddess: Thank you darling!

That-Cheeky-Bat: Thanks for pointing that out love... And what kind of baking materials are we talking about?  
Sticksandstones and AyameKitsune: Thank you and i'm glad you're enjoying it.

This chapter goes out to That-Cheeky-Bat who is fucking awesome.

Chapter 3

-ROTG-ROTG-

Jacks' dream had started off like any other dream with Bunny. They were chaseing each other through fields playing and chatting until one knocked the other down, which led to cuddles, that led to kissing, which usually led to passionate love making. This time, however, did not.

His usually gentle Bunny pushed him down roughly, his kind and bright green eyes now a dusty gold that held nothing but intense hatred directed Jack.

"Filthy whore!" Bunny seethed biting the boys chest.

"W-what? Why are you doing this Bunny?" He whispered.

Bunny laughed cruelly, "You actually thought I ever cared about you?" he said ridding the boy of his clothes, "I'm just using you... you're nothing but a meal for my - let's say - peculiar appetites."

Jack gasped, " You're not him! You aren't Bunny!" He pointed at the impostor. "Who are you? Bunny doesn't talk like that!"

The impostor made a show of thinking it over "Hmm," He started while straddling Jack. "I'm no-one in particular, Just a shade of your greatest fear. And yours is your dear, sweet Bunny turning on you and then abandoning you... Just like your mother..."

"NO! BUNNY PLEASE STOP" Jack was crying now. But then he felt a gentle touch on his side and arm, 'shhh, Jack mate, you're safe' The real Bunny said in his head, 'I'm here... You're safe Jack'. the boy hung onto those words like a life preserver as they flung him back to reality.

He was awake now... or was he? He could hear movement in his room and refused to open his eyes especially when his guest growled! His visitor made its way over to the window.

"Pitch!" He said the name like it left a nasty taste in his mouth, " Don't worry Jack, I'll protect you mate." Jacks' eyes flew open to look at his guardian just in time to two grey/blue ears retreating. He rushed to his window and stuck his head out but he didn't see anyone. But that didn't matter so much, Jack HAD seen him.

"He's real, I'm not crazy!" Jack laughed and turned to go back to bed but stopped when he saw the sand, "I don't know why it's black, but it can't be good..." He shook off his sheets and slept on the sofa that night.

When Aster stormed into HQ looking like murder in a physical form Sandy, North and Tooth wisely stayed away, because when he shows up to HQ and it isn't time to feed their Master, you put your head down and make peace with whatever god you believe in because Aster is gonna unleash an unholy shitstorm you DO NOT want to caught up in.

"MANNY! TOOTH!" He turned to the fairy, "WHERE'S MANNY?! AND WHERE THE HECK IS THAT DIRTY, RULE BREAKING, SHADOW HUMPING DICK HEAD?" Poor Tooth looked ready to die, and Aster looked rabid.

"Whoa! Aster, what's your problem?" Manny strode into the room as casual as one could when they had an apparently murderous Pooka in the place, and leveled Aster with a glare.

"Pitch broke a rule of the clan sir..." Bunny ground out as calm as he could.

"Oh? And what rule may that be? We don't have many..."

"He visited my regular!" Behind him Tooth gasped. She knew how Bunny felt and she actually feared for Pitchs' life.

"I broke no such rule!" Pitch scoffed from the shadows, "That rule says, and I quote, 'DO NOT FEED FROM YOUR BRETHRENS DONOR'" He boomed with a dirty smirk that made Asters' blood boil, "I did not feed from Jack... Though I wish I could, that boy looks delicious when he's scared..."

"When I get my hands on you, you little bastard..." He jumped at Pitch only to be caught and stopped by North.

"Pitch, it would be in your best interest to stay away from Jack, I may not let North stop Aster from attacking you next time, understood?"

"Yes sir." Pitch grinned.

"Freak..." Manny muttered at Pitch, who just laughed. "And Aster, no further action will be taken this time as technically he didn't break a rule."

"I fucking hate technicalities..."

Manny and the others left so it was just Aster and Pitch. The nightmare king turned to his co-worker with a shit eating grin on his face.

"How do you resist touching that boy? As soon as my powers took hold of him I felt his energy... I had to leave!"

"I resist because I want him alive! And it's a rule..." He lied.

"Oh please! You're just sweet on him!" Pitch teased, but when he saw Bunnys' ears flatten to head in embarrassment he laughed, "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE!"

Aster rushed to him and held the serrated edge of his boomerang against Pitchs' neck. "Look shadow jockey, it doesn't matter if I'm sweet on Jack or not. All that matters is Jack is MY regular, and you have no need or right to go near him." He let Pitch go, "Remember that an' you get to keep your skin."

Pitch stood and watched Aster leave, he laughed to himself, like fuck was he leaving Jack alone! They were stupid if they thought Pitch would listen them. Pitch was scheming again but each one of his plans held one key element, they all ended with Jack drained and dead.

Those thoughts left Pitch hard and needy so he rushed to his room to 'handle' his 'situation'. He locked his door and removed his pants, then took hold of his manhood and started to move. Pitch thought about Jack moaning his name under him as he thrusted into him at a brutal pace. He moved his hand faster. He thought about how fast Jacks' expression would go from pleasure to pained as it got too much, too fast. Finally he thought about how he'd be the last man on earth to make Jack orgasm, and Pitch came all over his hand.

After he cleaned himself up, he thought about how pissed of Aster would be if he told him he had pleased himself not once, but TWICE now thinking about Jack. The thought alone made him chuckle, he made a mental note to tell him later.

-ROTG-ROTG-

A/N: CHAPTER THREE IS DONE, WHOOOO! Thanks to those who have followed and faved, and I'll see you next chapter!

Shanatic out! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I wrote this on my phone and can't reply to the reviews, but I read and appreciate them all!

-ROTG-ROTG-

When Jack woke up the following morning the first thing he did was write a note for his night time companion.

'Dear, Bunny or E.A.B or whatever,

I saw you last night, well I saw your ears so I know you're real I just want to know who you are, what you want and why you visit me.

I definitely know that I don't want your visits to stop, but I want to know what I'm in for. Who is Pitch? And what does he want with me? I know he isn't good and I know he was here last night.

I don't know why, but I feel safe when I know you've been here... Oh and by the way, three visits ago you took my lucky pen, I'd like it back please... But you can keep the one I wrote this with.

Love Jackson Overland.'

Jack cursed himself for sounding so cheesy, but it was the truth. He read it over for the fifth time and sighed, he left his note and pen on the bed and went about his business.

Work was the same as always, little girls with dreams of being the next big figure skaters choosing the most expensive pairs of skates they could find, who would next week give up and decide on being a space princess instead. And couples choosing matching skis for their romantic trip to the alps, that they would always tell Jack about (like he cared!) as he tried to make sure they got the right size. He usually liked his job but today it was grating on him, all he wanted to do was go home and get in bed and wait for his Bunny.

After work he called the ice rink and told them he was sick and to cancel the class, he felt quite bad for the children, sure, but he didn't feel up to it at all. Jack walked up the stairs to his flat, put away a few groceries he bought and flopped down on the sofa he'd slept on the night before. Watching the news he found himself daydreaming about his nocturnal visitor, how did he move about during the day without drawing attention to himself? Did he even move about in the day? Was he human?

Jack was so confused. He had all these questions, he hoped Bunny was nice enough to answer them all. Time passed quickly and before he knew it he had fallen asleep on the sofa, Jack woke up at about midnight and stumbled to his bedroom. He was stunned when he looked at his bed and saw his note was replaced and his pen swapped for his lucky one.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked, "Sneaky bastard!" Jack picked up the note.

'Hey Snowflake,

Here's your pen back, sorry it was a nice pen. All you need to know is Pitch is a very bad man. But it doesn't matter, because I'll protect you no matter what. I'm here for you Jack.

Love always, Bunnymund'

"Damn it..." He smirked, it seems he wasn't going to get any answers tonight. "Finally someone who knows how to have a little fun..." Jack had a plan.

Aster chuckled to himself as he sat on the roof of Jacks' apartment when he heard Jack shout. He had kept the note Jack had written, it would make a nice addition to his collection. He was waiting until Jack had fell asleep to sneak into his room, Aster was a bit pissed of that he'd let himself be seen, but he was more than elated when he'd seen that Jack had CARED enough to write a note and than admit that he felt safe when he was around.

When Jack was out in the day the first thing Bunny did was scout the area, check the boys neighbours flats and houses, and check everywhere in a two mile radius for signs of Pitch, when he found none he looked around Jacks flat. He smiled when he saw that the Glove-on-a-Stick was still next to Jacks bed even though the rest of the room had been cleaned, and then outright laughed when he read the note Jack had left him.

He took the pen Jack had written the note with and went to his Warren and swapped it for Jacks lucky pen, he then returned the lucky one to Jack. He'd do anything to please his Mat- no - regular, he'd do anything to please his regular.

When he was sure Jack was asleep he climbed down from the roof and into the window that was only closed when Jack was out to take his position as the boys night guard. He smiled when he saw another note.

'Hey Bunny,

For some reason you don't want to be seen. Which, hey, I understand! Maybe you're self conscious about your ears or something, I don't know why, I like them. But anyway I don't wish to ALARM you, but I have a plan! Hehe puns.

Love Jack.'

Aster laughed silently and moved to Jacks alarm clock to remove the batteries, when he did that he saw another note taped to the bottom of the clock.

'Hello again,

Hold the phone! You didn't think I only set one alarm, did you?'

Aster sighed, of course Jack wasn't gonna make this easy for him. He looked around for the lads phone and found it sticking out from under his pillow. Contrary to popular belief, Aster was up to date with modern technology and was able to deactivate the alarm that was set to go off in ten minuets. Of course there was another note.

'Dude!

Wow, just wow. You REALLY don't want to be seen do you? You better watch out though, I'm not one to give up easily!'

Aster rolled his eyes, this kid was determined. With all alarms and electronics off in the room, he settled into the office chair at Jacks PC and watched the beautiful bane of his existence sleep.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

"Shit..."

Pitch growled - an honest to god growl - of course Aster had decided to take up residence in Jacks' bedroom. And of course he had jumped at the chance to become Jacks' unofficial bodyguard! Pitch was pissed off. And one does not simply piss off Pitch Black and not pay dearly.

"Well then rabbit, let's see what's more important, the boy or your Warren..."

-ROTG-ROTG-

Was that a cliffhanger? I think it was... Welp, see you next year...

JOKE I'm not that evil... Or am I? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! You didn't think I'd make you wait a year did you? If you did, well that's just plain hurtful.

Thanks to all you peeps that reviewed!

And go leave reviews on 'Mannys Moonlight' by That-Cheeky-Bat, its awesome and her evil pickle of an editor is practically holding the next chapter ransom!

-ROTG-ROTG-

"...Shit" Aster hissed, Jack was stirring. Aster looked around for an escape route, his eyes landed on the window. He shifted on the chair he was sat in and winced when it creaked.

"mmh, Bunny you're here..." Jack sighed sleepily, still face down in the pillow.

But still his voice made Aster jump, quite literally, at the window... At least he tried to get out of the window, he actually misjudged his jump and whacked his head on the frame.

"Ouch, oh carrots that fucking hurt!" He cursed clutching his injured head.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GIANT RABBIT!" Jack exclaimed kneeling on his bed. "Oh you're hurt, come with me..." He reached out to help Aster up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He roared, but deflated when Jack pulled a kicked puppy face, "Sorry, its for your safety... I'd love to touch you- wait that came out wrong- not that I don't want to touch you like that... Oh snap, stop smirking at me like that, I think I'm concussed."

Jack left to get an ice pack (read: bag of frozen peas in a tea towel) and passed it to his guest. "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Bunny said pressing the ice pack to the bump on his head.

"Everything..." Jack sat on his bed and crossed his legs, then leaned forward, looking like child waiting for story time.

Aster sighed, of course. He settled on the short version, who he was (He received a wide eyed stare when he said easter bunny!), why he needed to visit him and what for.

"Once you get the energy from the donor, how does your boss get it from you?"

"He has this big, ball type thing that we put our hands on. The energy flows from me into him."

"Oh... that's pretty weird... Why can't you touch me?"

"When an Incubi or Succubus touches a human we become overtaken with a desire to drain them of ALL of their energy..."

"Wow kinda like Twilight..."

"What's that?"

"You haven't seen...? Wow this just will not do..."Jack mumbled pulling on long pants, a long-sleeved shirt and ski gloves. "Come on, you have to watch it, its so terrible its funny! I'll even make popcorn..." he offered grabbing his hoodie.

"Okaay!"

About an hour into the movie Jack was passed out curled into Asters side with his hood up and head Bunnys' chest. Aster was worried though, he had a horrible feeling that something was wrong. But he had to stick around for Jack.

Pitch flew around the Warren commanding his nightmares to destroy as much as they could. He killed every plant and mixed the dye rivers, turning them ugly colours and the eggs that were created early did not survive.

He stepped back to take a look at his work, the Warren looked awful... He was so proud! It would take the rabbit ages to fix all of this! He would have Jack soon.

"I hope the boy was worth it."

Aster left Jack at sunrise with a note basically saying yes, the movie was terrible and that he would see him soon. When he got to the Warren he nearly screamed. EVERYTHING was dead. He spent two whole days cleaning the rivers and turning the soil in hopes that it was still fertile, thankfully, it was.

It was hard staying away from Jack at night but it was his job. It was either Easter or Jack. It was an unfair choice and the hardest decision he ever had to make, but he was confident he made the right one. That was, of course, before the alarm went off.


	6. Chapter 6

Right, hey guys! Got my prawn crackers and Django is on DVD so yaaaay! Lets do this thing.

No, one more thing, I did NOT expect this story to be this well received in all honesty! 3,315 views and it's been added to a community! What the heck? Thanks to all those who have reviewed, it really means a lot!

-ROTG-ROTG-

The boy sighed as sat on his bed dressed in his Incubus-proof outfit, he was staying up for a second night waiting for Bunny. The note had said he'd see him soon. But how long is soon for the Easter Bunny? Bunny had told him that he was from another planet and he was older than the earth, so a year or two must be like a drop in the bucket.

A horrible thought forced itself to the forefront of his mind, what if Bunny wasn't coming back? Did he cross a line he didn't know about? Were Incubi not supposed to speak with donors? He stopped that train of thought before he depressed himself. Bunny promised to protect him, and Jack believed him.

"Aww so sweet!" A teasing voice came from under his bed, "You don't believe that at all, despite your best efforts to hide your fears I will always find them, your fear sings to me Jack, it pulls me to you!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Right, creepy... You must be Pitch, what are you doing under my bed?" He tried not to show that Pitch had struck a nerve and that some of what he said rang true. But if hus voice wavered like it did in his head, needless to say, he failed.

"Why am I under your bed?" Pitch laughed, "Isn't that where all the monsters live?"

"No, there's no such thing as monsters... Only bad people who do stupid things."

"Like your mother." Pitch shot back, crawling out from under Jacks' bed.

Jacks' head snapped up, "What was that?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all." Pitch smirked, he knew fine well that Jack had heard him.

"You said something1 about my mother! My real mother?" Jack was on his knees pointing at Pitch accusingly.

"Yes, I know all about your mother, you have two choices... Come with me, and I'll tell you all you wish to know..." He pushed Jack down and held the boys hands above his head, "Or I can take here and now. Your choice."

Jack jerked his arms loose and pushed himself up until their faces were a mere inch apart "Fuck you."

Pitch chuckled "Nowhere to run and yet still so feisty... I like you... what would happen if I took your glove off and held your hand? Or if I lifted you shirt and ran my fingers down your chest? I'm assuming you know."

Jack scowled at Pitch hatefully as the man lifted his shirt slowly. 'So this is how I'm gonna die, huh, literally fucked to death.'

Pitch was just about to touch Jack as Aster flew through the open window and tackled Pitch to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY? I FUCKIN' SAID STAY AWAY FROM JACK!" To say Aster was livid would be understatement of the year. He threw a few good, solid punches that connected, leaving Pitch with a broken nose, a bleeding lip and a swollen eye. Pitch eventually remembered who he was and melted into the shadows.

"Where were you?" Jack picked up his fathers pendant and enjoyed its comforting, permanent coldness. Whenever he was upset or confused Just holding this snowflake calmed him down.

Aster winced, he'd never heard Jack sound so serious. It was, for lack of a better word, unsettling. "Pitch killed my Warren mate, that's where Easter happens... I wish I could have stayed with you Jack, but the children come first."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot you had other commitments. But you said you would protect me... I nearly died a few minuets ago. I know i sound selfish, but don't make promises you can't keep."

Asters ears drooped, he had promised to protect Jack and he nearly failed. "I'm sorry mate..." He made his way over to the boy and started chinning Jacks' hooded head. "Come with me to Manny, we need to get you relocated."

"Relocated? Away from work and my friends?"

"No! Move to the other side of town or somthin', because Pitch is getting kicked out tonight even if I have to challenge Manny and do it mahself!"

"Still not hearing why I have to move..." Jacks' confusion was evident in his voice.

"Pitch wants you! If he gets kicked out of our turf he'd become an outsider, which means he'd set of an alarm and the first place he'd come is here. So we could find him here and beat the tar out of him BEFORE he finds you."

"Ah! So like witness protection then?" Jack commented dryly.

"Yeah, just like that..." Aster was just playing along, " We also have to shave your head... your white hair draws waaaay to much attention."

"What?! Really?!" Jack gripped his hair.

"Haha, no... It's just the other side of town, so stop acting like I'm sending you to Canada or somethin' like that!"

"Right okay... It's just been a long day, sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, you didn't ask for this. It's my fault, not yours. Now come on! Let's get you safe." Aster took Jacks' gloved hand in his and held it tightly, "You want to take the stairs? I usually come in through the window, I don't think you would like me carrying you through the window though..."

"What if people see you?" Jack pulled Aster to the window.

The Pooka laughed, "Jack, I only get seen when i want to be seen!"

Jack was being so over casual when he saw some of his neighbours going into their flats on his way down that they gave him stranger looks than before. It was one in the morning and Jack was grinning at everyone they saw.

"Jack, you're creeping out your neighbours mate..." Aster chuckled as they stepped outside.

"I'm not a very good actor... So where's Manny at?" In answer to Jacks' question Aster tapped the floor with his foot. Jacks eyes widened as a tunnel opened at his feet, before laughing and jumping in after Bunny.

The tunnel led to a large white room, Jack looked around the room, he saw a weird silver skull and reached out to touch it...

"Don't touch that... I grind that to make poison." A unknown male voice chided Jack.

"Hey Manny, This is Jack... My regular. Take your hood down, we're inside it's rude." He aimed that last part at Jack, who instantly took his hood down.

Manny looked at Jack through squinted eyes, "Jack... Jack-son, Jackson Overland?!"

"Yes, you know me?"

"...No, I knew your father."

-ROTG-ROTG-

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! 


End file.
